An average Marriage
by princessofnothingxx
Summary: It had to be done. I knew what was expected of me. The lies I would later speak were already prepared in my head. I was later going to my fiancés house and I knew what it was I had to do... Smile.
1. They Meet

The edited edition.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, however the plot IS mine.

Well this story is certainly ... odd.

It may make no sense whatsoever and to make things worse ... is written in the present tense.

If you spot any mistakes please tell me and I will get rid of them. Same thing goes for if something doesn't make sense.

* * *

It just had to be done. I knew what was expected of me, what it was I had to do. The lies I would later speak were already prepared in my head. I refused to let anyone down. I was later going to my **_fiancés_** house and I knew what it was I had to do...

**_Smile. _**

o0o0o0o0o

My name is Hyuga Hinata. I am twenty two years old and I am the heir to all of my father's multimillion businesses. I have dark hair that many often confuse for blue, and pale eyes that lack pupils. I am engaged to a handsome man and we are both often **_smiling_**.

I wake in the morning and get dressed. I brush my long hair and then eat my breakfast. I hear my fiancé, Naruto, arrive at my door and ask me if I am ready to go. I tell him I am and we leave for his house.

Before I leave, my father asks to speak to me in private. Naruto nods at my father and then walks to his car, leaving my father and I alone. My father looks at me before offering a sad smile which I return with my own. He asks me if I am happy, to which I calmly smile and tell him not to be silly, that of course I am happy.

He whispers goodbye to me and I walk away from him, my heart suddenly full of sorrow.

I get into Narutos expensive sports car and gently kiss the blonde on the cheek, making sure to close my eyes, lest Naruto sees my not yet fallen tears.

Naruto starts to drive while I put on the radio, listening silently to the songs that reach my ears. I shut my eyes and fall asleep.

Before long, we are at Naruto's house and we both go inside. Naruto tells me his best friend, soon to be best man, will be coming round to meet me through dinner, to which I simply nod in return.

Time passes slowly as I wonder who his best man may be.

The doorbell then rings and Naruto hurries to the door, leaving me to myself. I wait patiently and, not long after, Naruto returns, alongside him is another man.

I look at the stranger and feel my eyes widen. Before me, a tall, lean male with dark hair and skin so pale stands; his beauty amazing, to say the least. Yet it is his eyes I find myself most drawn to; two dark pools of black, as empty as my own.

I smile softly at the stranger who returns the gesture with a nod of his head.

All of a sudden, a sickly sweet smell fills my nostrils, and a slender feminine body enters the room. A pink haired girl latches herself onto the arms of the male stranger, and stares openly at me. The man glances quickly at the woman, disapprovingly, but quickly returns to his calm state. Naruto looks longingly at the beautiful woman before us, ignorant to his best friend's discomfort, before turning back to face me.

"Meet my best man, Sasuke..." Naruto tells me. "... And his gorgeous fiancé, Sakura."

I look at the two and find a strange longing in my heart. It tells me that this man, Sasuke, is similar to me.

Naruto then brings out his digital camera and asks us all to gather round. We agree and Naruto puts his camera on a timer as we all get into position.

The camera flashes and Naruto smiles, then we all sit down to the dinner Naruto had earlier prepared.

We are seated Naruto next to Sakura, next to Sasuke, next to me.

During the dinner, Naruto and Sakura do all of the major talking while Sasuke and I sit mainly in silence. We share occasional glances at one another and I find my heart beating wildly inside my chest.

Sasuke and I later both reach out towards the bowl of potatoes, only to have our hands collide.

Our eyes suddenly connect and we share a secret moment, to which Naruto soon ruins by loudly breaking wind.

Sasuke and I each go back to silently eating our food whilst Sakura scolds a laughing Naruto for his appalling table manners.

I sit in silence and wish that dinner will soon end, the beating of my heart still ringing in my ears.

* * *

End of first chapter, did you like it? 

Reviews equal love.


	2. They Talk

Disclaimer: I still do not own Naruto, yet for some strange and unnatural reason the plot is still mine ... strange ...

As I mentioned before, if you spot any mistakes or don't understand something, please tell me and I will try and fix it.

Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

I tell Naruto I am going out for some fresh air, and then promptly leave . Finding the old wooden bench in his garden, I sit down and take deep breaths, my mind racing.

A dark figure steps out of the shadows, and I jump, feeling panic start to build inside of me.

Sasuke sits down beside me and I pray he can't hear my heart beating. I sigh, half relieved he's not a madman out to get me, yet nervous, for reasons I don't understand.

"Why are you unhappy?" He suddenly asks bluntly, his voice quiet and deep. I look at him, shock written clearly in my eyes and wonder how it is he can read me so clearly.

"How... how do you-"

"Know?" He finishes for me and I find myself nodding. "I can see it... in your eyes."

I look at him and I see my own eyes reflected in his own. "Why are **_you _**unhappy," I ask him.

He smiles slightly and I find myself drawn to him. "I asked you first," he whispers.

I laugh softly and shake my head. "So you did..."

I look at Narutos house and imagine the man I will marry, the life we will have.

"I don't love him..." I whisper, my smile now gone. "My father, he wants me to be happy but I know he wants me to marry Naruto. I want to make my father happy, but..."

"You also want to make yourself happy." Sasuke finishes for me.

Nodding, I hang me head in shame. "I just wish that... that one day I could be free to live my own life. I love my father and I want to make him proud, but I am being destroyed by the pressure."

Sasuke smiles and looks up at the stars.

"You are not unlike me," he whispers, his gaze never wavering from the overhead night sky. "When I was little, my mother used to tell me stories of finding love and being happy... but she became really ill. I watched her fade and, with her, all my dreams of ever finding love. My father told me that love was worthless, that it would never last. I see now it was because of mother... how heartbroken he was about her death... But then Sakura came around and, well I guess you could say she made me feel loved. She made me want to spend time with her and start to believe that I would one day love her. I proposed, hoping that with it I would find hidden love, yet I never truly have loved her. Never truly will..."

Sasuke sighs and lowers his head, his eyes so full of pain. "I also wish I was free, Hinata."

I take his hand in my own and squeeze gently, offering him all of my support. He smiles at me and I find that familiar ache return to my heart.

"Thank you," he whispers as we sit in silence, watching the stars, our hands entwined and simply watching as life passed us by.

* * *

The purple button is magical ... press it ... !


	3. They Wed

Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine

If you don't understand something or you spot a mistake please tell me.

Also I would like to say in advance, that I am aware Japanese weddings would be 'slightly' different to the one portrayed in this story. And I have a suspicion that the brides dress would be somewhat changed. Red, maybe?

So, for the sake of the story, let's just say that ... erm ... how about ... Naruto is western and insisted on this wedding? No? Well then flame all you like about the westernised wedding. Just try and add some construction to it, 'k?

Anyway enjoy!

* * *

It is my wedding day and I am dressed in a beautiful ivory gown. My father told me it was very same dress that my mother wore to her own wedding. I am alone in this room and I stand in front of a full length mirror.

I wonder why the tears are trying to fall from my lilac eyes, as I attempt to blink them away.

Sucking in a deep breath, I close my eyes and try to stop all mytears from falling, remembering a day not too long ago when I first met my fiancés best man.

We had sat watching the stars, telling each other of our hopes, our dreams, anything and everything we had wanted to tell. We had held hands long into the night, content with the small bit of comfort it had given, as silent tears fell down each of our faces.

As the months had passed, we saw each other more and more often. We had a beautiful friendship; we knew secrets about each other that no one else knew. I knew his likes, his dislikes and he knew mine. We were content with just being together. But after a while even that just wasn't enough.

We fell in love.

He had told me how he felt and I was unsure how to act.

I knew I returned his feelings but we were both engaged... it was **_wrong_** to love each other.

But he told me love is not predictable and **_never _**incorrect, as he tenderly caressed my cheeks.

We shared our first kiss that day, it was small... but more meaningful than any kiss Naruto had ever given me. He captured my heart and I suddenly realized what love was. I realized what it meant to need that one special person to be with you, to love you in return. I knew that what we had was pure, yet at the very same time it was completely wrong. Funny how I found myself uncaring towards it.

After that day, we would often sneak out and share our secret kisses, or even just hold each other.

The first time we slept together, Sasuke was gentle and loving as he whispered warm words to me. I thought my heart would melt, I was complete.

But as the days rolled past, I could tell Naruto and Sakura were becoming suspicious. They saw how our eyes lit up when we saw each other. Luckily for us, they never identified it for what it was...

... Love...

Then, one day, my father arrived at mine and Narutos' house; we had recently moved in with each other.

He told me how proud he was of me and how I was a great honour to our family. He told me that he loved me and I felt my heart break. I felt my tears begin to fall, which I told him were tears of joy. It was that day I realised just how **_wrong_** our love was. And I knew what it was I had to do.

After my father had left, I rang Sasuke and asked him to meet me at the park. After I had hung up, I told Naruto I was going out for a while and would be back shortly. Kissing me softly on the cheek, Naruto whispered a short goodbye. I left, torn.

Arriving at the park, I saw Sasuke was already there, seated on a bench, that reminded me so greatly of that night at Naruto's. I felt pain stab at my eyes but refused to let the tears fall.

Seeing me, Sasuke stood up and waited for me to reach him. When I had, he gently placed his hands on my hips and moved inwards to kiss my lips. Just before he reached them, I turned my head to the side, letting his kiss fall onto my cheek. Looking into my eyes, I saw pain his pain, reflecting my own. Sasuke must have sensed my sadness for he pulled me down onto the bench and refused to meet my eyes.

"What is it...?" He had whispered, his voice small.

I had placed my hands on his cheeks and pulled him to meet my gaze. "I am sorry..." I had whispered, kissing his lips softly, as tears began to fall from eyes. "But we must end this."

He looked at me, his eyes wide as they began to water. "What?" He whispered, his clear tears almost completely filling his eyes.

"I can't see you anymore," I told him, my gaze never wandering. "We're both engaged... to different people."

I felt his breath hitch and no longer tried to contain my own tears as I watched him release his own.

"But I love you!" He had sobbed out, each tear stabbing at my heart. "Please ... please don't leave me ... You ... You can't do this to me! I ... I can't... I can't **_live_ **without you."

"I am sorry Sasuke, but I have to." I kissed his gentle lips once more before standing up and walking away, ignoring his pleas for me to stay as I went.

Now, as I look at myself, I know it was not a mistake and that it is just best to ignore the painful cries of my heart.

I place my hand on my abdomen, and feel the familiar sharp pain of heartbreak stab at me. It hurts, knowing I will marry the best friend of my baby's father. It hurts, knowing my child will grow up not knowing its real father. I wish the circumstances were different. I wish I could grow up with Sasuke. I wish we could live as a family. But I know my place and I know my lines. I will not be a disappointment. I will grin and bear it, and ignore all pain when I see Sasuke.

My father enters the room and I turn round to look at him, my hand quickly falling to my side.

"You look beautiful," he tells me, his lips twisted in happiness. "My daughter..."

I walk up to him and hug him, give him my thanks, being careful to hide the pain in my eyes. "It is time for you to go now," he says. "You are getting married soon."

I smile and nod, following him out of the room as I bring down my veil to hide my face. As I begin my walk down the aisle, music begins to play. I look forward and see my soon to be husband. Beside him, stands Sasuke.

I feel tears begin to fall and I am glad the veil hides them. I feel the nerves I should have long since felt hit me, as I see Sasuke's eyes watch my every movement. My tears fall even faster.

It is torture.

Complete and utter torture.

Walking up the aisle to the man I love with all of my heart and soul, only to give it all to the man beside him.

As I reach them, I see the almost invisible tears fall from Sasukes eyes. Trying not to scream, I turn to face Naruto and the vicar begins his speech.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God – and in the face of this company – to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony, which is commended to be honourable among all men; and therefore – is not by any – to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly – but reverently, discreetly, advisedly and solemnly." I feel the crowds' eyes all on me, but I do not care. Closing my eyes, I try to rid my thoughts on Sasuke and instead attempt to concentrate on the holy man before me.

"Into this holy estate these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together – let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

In my mind, I pray that Sasuke will remain silent yet, at the same time, I hope with all my heart he would tell them of our affair and let us be together. However, Sasuke remains still, his weeping eyes the only thing betraying his heartbreak.

The vicar continues with the ceremony and I find myself remembering my blissful days spent with Sasuke. The happiness I felt, the love I had. I tell myself to stop thinking about those days, that they have long since past. Yet my heart refuses to listen.

"Who gives this woman in marriage to this man?" Asks the priest, drawing me from my thoughts.

"Her family and friends gathered here today do." Answers my father stepping forward, a proud smile on his face.

The vicars' speech continues but I block it out, instead picturing Sasukes sad face and my father's proud smile.

What should I do? Who should I choose? My father or the love of my life?

"Do you, Uzumaki Naruto, take Hyuga Hinata to be your wife in the holy estate of matrimony?"

"I do," answers Naruto loudly, making my eyes widen. I start to panic as the vicar recites the lines to me, I am unsure of what to say.

"Do you, Hyuga Hinata, take Uzumaki Naruto to be your husband in the holy estate of matrimony?" He asks and I look at Sasuke.

I see him smile softly as the tears continue to fall from his eyes. With his dark, deep and loving eyes, he tells me to say yes and to be happy.

Shutting my eyes tightly, blocking out his face, I breathe in deeply and try to swallow the big lump in my throat.

"I..." I begin, my own tears marking the floor as I struggle to make up my mind.

"I..." My mouth refuses to speak as the tears fall even faster.

"I..." I look at Naruto, his face full of confusion as I struggle to make up my mind.

"I..." I look at Sasuke, my baby's father and watch in pain as he cries with me.

"I... I do." I say at last, trying as hard as I can to ignore Sasukes heartbroken face, and my own wrecked heart.

We exchange rings and I hear the tears of those in the audience, of all the people unaware of mine and Sasukes inner turmoil.

"I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride."

Those condemning words echo through my head as Naruto lifts my veil and kisses me.

As we part from the kiss, applause runs through the hall as the audience begins to cheer for us.

Faking a smile onto my face, Naruto and I link arms and begin down the aisle, towards the awaiting limo.

As I pass Sasuke I whisper two swift words that only we can hear before continuing with Naruto.

"I'm sorry..." are my parting words to him.

The end

* * *

Well there you have it. Love it? Hate it? Review it!

By the way, I HATE present tense.

I am thinking of writing a sequal, however am still not fully decided.


End file.
